Обновление 3.1.0
Обновление 3.1.0 - первое крупное обновление для World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. В этом обновлении ожидаемый всеми рейд в Ульдуар, Серебряный турнир и множество классовых изменений. Недокументированные изменения можно найти в статье Обновление 3.1.0 (недокументированные изменения). Тайны Ульдуара * С тех пор, как в Грозовой Гряде был обнаружен Ульдуар, к городу титанов не перестают стекаться путешественники в надежде разведать подробности его таинственного прошлого. Стало известно, что этот массивный комплекс был создан прежде всего как место вечного заточения бога смерти Йогг-Сарона. Древнее воплощение ужаса осквернило души своих стражей, и теперь от свободы его отделяют последние преграды. Перед лицом страшной опасности – ничем не сдерживаемой злой воли Йогг-Сарона – несколько смертных героев решило нанести удар по древнему обиталищу титанов. Прорваться через сонмы железных дворфов и защитные системы башен потребует от них всей отваги и силы, но даже успех в этом великом начинании может не принести желанного освобождения от безумия, что витает над Ульдуаром. Начинается Серебряный турнир! * В то время как воинство Азерота заставляет силы Плети отступать, Серебряный Натиск занял опорный пункт в тылу владений Артаса. Все отважные и бесстрашные герои Орды и Альянса приглашаются принять участие в Серебряном турнире, который состоится на северо-восточном побережье Ледяной Короны. Представители десяти столиц, смельчаки от Подгорода до Экзодара съехались на ристалище, чтобы в честном бою определить, кто из героев достоин представлять каждый народ в смертном бою с Королем-личом. В память о Дейве Арнесоне * Компания Blizzard Entertainment хотела бы посвятить "Тайны Ульдуара" памяти Дейва Арнесона. Весть о том, что его больше нет с нами, глубоко огорчила всех нас. Благодаря его работе, энтузиазму и креативности возник совершенно новый игровой жанр. Вселенная Dungeons & Dragons стала для нас неисчерпаемым источником вдохновения. Прощай, Дейв, и спасибо тебе. Нам будет тебя не хватать. Общее * В связи со значительными изменениями в ветках талантов произойдет сброс очков талантов для всех классов. Некоторые классы получили новые способности и заклинания. Чтобы изучить их, игрокам потребуется навестить своих учителей классовых навыков. * Все наземные верховые животные теперь могут плавать, в отличие от воздушного транспорта. При попытке преодолеть водную преграду на воздушном средстве передвижения игрок будет спешен. * В Ледяной Короне начался Серебряный турнир, постоянное внутриигровое событие. Игроки, желающие померяться силами на ристалище, могут отправиться в Серебряный павильон, расположенный в западной части ристалища. Турнир предоставляет игрокам новые возможности, например: ** Новые способы повышения репутации со столичными городами. ** Множество новых ежедневных заданий, достижения и званий. ** Многие предметы и качества, гербовые накидки, прислужники, флаги, футболки фракций и верховых животных. ** Сражения верхом и многое, многое другое! * Игроки 40 уровня и выше, единожды заплатив определенную сумму денег ( ) своему учителю классовых навыков, смогут пользоваться преимуществами двойной специализации. * Достижение " " больше не является требованием для получения достижения " ". Вместо него требуется достижение " ". * Событие "Чудесный сад" было изменено. Теперь этот праздник длится неделю, и в его рамках доступны новые предметы, задания и т.д. Также были добавлены новые достижения, в том числе – сборное достижение " ", которое, в свою очередь, требуется для получения достижения " ". * Для применения символа больше не требуется словарь силы. Для переключения между различными наборами символов действуют те же правила, что и для переключения между комбинациями талантов. Это невозможно сделать в бою, находясь на поле боя (за исключением фазы подготовки) или на арене (без исключений). * На Ристалище Серебряного Турнира и в Ульдуаре можно услышать новое музыкальное сопровождение. PvP Арены * Рамки портретов противников: эта опция доступна только во время нахождения на Арене и может быть настроена с помощью меню настройки интерфейса. Поле боя * Для выполнения заданий " " (Альянс) и " " (Орда) теперь также требуется . Количество очков чести, получаемых за выполнение этих заданий, было увеличено. * Теперь можно вставать в очередь на поле боя, находясь в любой точке игрового мира. Покинув поле боя, игрок вернется в точку, с которой зашел на него. Альтеракская долина * Увеличены урон и запас здоровья Дрек'Тара, Вандара Грозовой Вершины и защитников башен в Альтеракской долине 80 уровня. Берег Древних * Когда одна из сторон захватывает Южное кладбище, в ее владение переходят также Восточное и Западное кладбища. * Бочонки сефория теперь можно собирать, находясь на средстве передвижения. Бочонки видимы из любой точки игровой зоны. Также теперь их можно найти на Центральном кладбище. * Телепортами можно пользоваться, находясь на средстве передвижения. Также теперь они видимы из любой точки игровой зоны. Озеро Ледяных Оков * Для выполнения ежедневных заданий " " (Орда) и " " (Альянс) теперь требуется совершить 10 PvP-убийств, а не 20. К последним теперь также относятся убийства НИП, защищающих крепость и южные башни. * Увеличено количество НИП, защищающих крепость. * Давление пара теперь является ресурсом для осадных машин (взамен энергии). * Южные Заводы боевых машин теперь могут быть захвачены. * При перезагрузке игрового мира теперь будет сохраняться текущее время до начала битвы. Если перезагрузка произошла во время битвы за Озеро, при повторном запуске сервера сражение начнется сначала. * Количество пушек на башнях в южной части Озера Ледяных Оков было увеличено. Расы: общая информация * "Властность" (расовая способность орков) теперь действует на прислужников шаманов и корректно действует на прислужников рыцарей смерти. * "Дар наару" (расовая способность дренеев) теперь является мгновенно накладываемым периодическим эффектом исцеления. * "Каменная форма" (расовая способность дворфов): больше не наделяет невосприимчивостью к ядам, болезням и эффектам кровотечения на 8 секунд. Теперь использование этой способности снимает эти эффекты после прочтения заклинания. Время восстановления снижено с 3 минут до 2. Классы: общая информация * Рейтинг пробивания брони: влияние рейтинга на соответствующий параметр повышено на 25% для всех классов. * Количество урона, необходимое для преждевременного снятия эффектов "Страх", "Ментальный крик", "Сглаз", "Устрашающий крик" и "Изгнание зла", было уменьшено. * Рейтинг скорости: влияние рейтинга на скорость ближнего боя для шаманов, паладинов, друидов и рыцарей смерти повышено на 30%. * Бонус урона от способностей "Истерия", "Маленькие хитрости", "Исступление", "Погром", "Жажда смерти", "Мощь тайной магии", "Бешенство совуха", "Внутреннее чудовище", "Гнев карателя" больше не суммируется. * Восстановление маны: количество маны, восполняемой за счет интеллекта и духа, было уменьшено на 40%. При этом, однако, повысилась эффективность талантов, ускоряющих восполнение маны во время боя. Как результат, скорость восстановления маны в бою у классов, обладающих такими талантами, останется прежней, а вне боя – снизится. * Элементали огня и волки-духи, призываемые шаманом, маговский элементаль воды и древни друида теперь могут избегать урона, наносимого по области, подобно питомцам охотника и прислужникам чернокнижника. * Провокации: любые провокации игрока или питомца теперь подпадают под одну категорию способностей, эффективность которых уменьшается при повторном использовании. Теперь при применении провокационных способностей рыцаря смерти, друида, паладина и воина боссы становятся невосприимчивы к провокациям питомцев и всех классов, кроме перечисленных. Рыцари смерти * "Антимагический панцирь": количество урона, которое может быть поглощено с помощью этой способности, теперь ограничено и составляет 50% от запаса здоровья рыцаря смерти. * "Вскипание крови": урон был увеличен, чтобы компенсировать то, что способность "Мор" теперь не наносит урона. * "Вскипание крови" теперь наносит некоторый урон здоровым и дополнительный урон больным противникам. Радиус, в котором наносится урон, был уменьшен до 10 метров. * "Кровавая чума": время действия способности без соответствующего таланта теперь составляет 15 секунд. * "Кровавый удар": дополнительный урон от наложенных на цель эффектов болезни больше не является фиксированной величиной. Теперь он рассчитывается с помощью умножения на определенный коэффициент. * "Смертельный союз": эффект исцеления не может быть критическим. * "Удар Смерти": количество здоровья, восстанавливаемое за счет наложенных на цель болезней, снижено на 20%. Теперь способность наносит не 60%, а 75% урона от оружия. * "Озноб": время действия способности без соответствующего таланта теперь составляет 15 секунд. * "Власть льда" теперь уменьшает получаемый магический урон на 5%, а не на 15%. * "Уничтожение": Дополнительный урон от наложенных на цель эффектов болезни больше не является фиксированной величиной. Теперь он рассчитывается с помощью умножения на определенный коэффициент. * "Мор" больше не наносит урона. Теперь у этой способности только один уровень. * "Удар чумы" и "Кровавая чума" теперь не снимают с цели эффекты периодического лечения. Для компенсации урон от "Удара чумы" увеличен. * "Воскрешение союзника": время восстановления теперь составляет больше 15 минут. Способность нельзя применять на арене. * "Воскрешение мертвых": время действия уменьшено до 60 секунд, а время восстановления – до 3 минут. Отсчет времени восстановления начинается, когда вурдалак умирает, а не когда его вызывают. * Руна оплавленного ледника теперь срабатывает раз в минуту, а не с вероятностью 5%. * Руна павшего рыцаря теперь повышает силу только на 15%, но вероятность срабатывания была увеличена в два раза. * Руна ледяного жара теперь влияет на урон от магии льда, наносимый только самим рыцарем смерти, но суммируется до 10%-го бонуса. * "Удушение" больше не наносит урона. Теперь у этой способности только 1 уровень. * Таланты ** Кровь *** "Сила поганища": этот эффект теперь также накладывается заклинанием "Удар Смерти". *** "Клинковая ограда" теперь снижает получаемый урон на 1/2/3/4/5%, а не повышает вероятность парирования на 2/4/6/8/10%. *** Талант "Кровавая аура" заменен на талант "Великая власть крови". Он позволяет рыцарю смерти исцеляться за счет наносимого урона, находясь под властью любой рунической силы, и повышает эффективность получаемого рыцарем лечения, когда тот находится под властью крови. *** "Кровопийца" теперь повышает рейтинг пробивания брони, а не мастерство. *** "Кровавые удары": дополнительный урон для заклинания "Вскипание крови" снижен до 10/20/30%. *** "Кровочерви": количество восстанавливаемого здоровья было увеличено. *** "Танцующее руническое оружие": наносимый урон и время действия уменьшены на 50%, а время восстановления снижено до 90 секунд. Время между атаками увеличено с 2,0 до 3,5. *** Новый талант "Усиленный удар смерти" повышает урон от способности "Удар смерти" на 10/20% и вероятность критического удара этой способности на 3/6%. *** "Удар в сердце: дополнительный урон от наложенных на цель болезней больше не является фиксированной величиной. Теперь он рассчитывается с помощью умножения на определенный коэффициент. Влияние при этом не учитывается. *** "Истерия": теперь цель теряет здоровье, а не получает урон. *** "Сила Могрейна" больше не оказывает влияние на способность "Уничтожение". *** "Запах крови" теперь срабатывает при уклонении, парировании или получении урона и дает 10 единиц силы рун за каждый наложенный эффект. Собственное время восстановления отменено. *** "Отражение заклинаний" теперь снижает непосредственный урон от заклинаний на 15/30/45%. *** "Неумолимый рок": способность "Лик смерти" теперь срабатывает автоматически, без необходимости нажимать кнопку. Теперь в таланте не 5 уровней, а 3. *** "Кровь вампира": время восстановления увеличено с 1 до 2 минут. *** "Воля мертвых" теперь может срабатывать не чаще, чем раз в 15 секунд. Также теперь способность не срабатывает при получении урона, количество которого составляет меньше 5% от запаса здоровья рыцаря смерти. ** Лёд *** Место расположения следующих талантов в ветке "Лёд" было изменено: "Повелитель рун", "Ледниковое разложение", "Машина для убийств", "Вечная мерзлота" и "Бесконечная зима". *** "Темный лед" теперь повышает урон от магии льда и темной магии на 2/4/6/8/10% (ранее повышал урон от магии льда на 4/8/12/16/20%). *** "Кровь Севера" также увеличивает урон от заклинания "Ледяной удар" на 3/6/9/12/15%. *** "Вечная мерзлота" теперь снижает скорость передвижения на 15/30/50% (а не на 30%) и больше не может быть развеяна. *** Талант "Ледяная аура" заменен на талант "Великая власть льда". С ним рыцарь смерти сохраняет бонус здоровья от способности "Власть льда", находясь под властью любой рунической силы, и получает уменьшенный урон от магии, находясь под властью льда. *** "Ледниковое разложение": теперь в талант можно вложить три очка, дополнительный урон увеличен до 7/13/20%. *** "Воющий ветер": талант поменялся местами с талантом "Ненасытная стужа". Базовый урон и коэффициенты увеличены вдвое, но отменен бонус урона при атаке противников, на которых наложен эффект "Озноб". Время восстановления теперь составляет 8 секунд. *** "Ледяные когти" и "Цепкие ледяные когти": значки талантов были изменены. *** "Мертвящее ледяное прикосновение" теперь увеличивает урон от способности "Ледяное прикосновение" на 5/10/15%, а не на 10/20/30%. *** "Перерождение" больше не повышает вероятность того, что противники промажут по вам. Эта способность правильно снимает все эффекты подчинения, устрашения и усыпления и делает вас невосприимчивым к ним. *** "Иней": теперь талант срабатывает при использовании способности "Уничтожение", а не "Ледяное прикосновение". При срабатывании также сбрасывает время восстановления способности "Воющий ветер". *** "Приток силы рун" перемещен на первый уровень дерева талантов. Максимальное количество вкладываемых очков уменьшено до 2 (15/30%). *** "Ловчий тундры" теперь увеличивает урон от ваших способностей на 3/6/9/12/15%, а не на 2/4/6/8/10%. *** "Несокрушимые доспехи" теперь снижают любой урон, а не только физический. Время восстановления увеличено с 1 до 2 минут. ** Нечестивость *** "Костяной щит": время восстановления увеличено с 1 до 2 минут. *** "Осквернение": теперь талант срабатывает с вероятностью 100%. Работает с "Ударом плети" и мгновенно замедляет цели, оказавшиеся в области действия эффекта "Оскверненная земля". Развитие таланта повышает бонус урона и силу замедления, а не вероятность срабатывания эффекта. *** Новый талант "Бешенство вурдалака" увеличивает скорость ближнего боя вашего питомца на 25% и исцеляет его на 30% от максимального здоровья. Стоит 1 руну нечестивости. Время действия – 30 секунд. Требует вложения минимум 30 очков в ветку талантов "Нечестивость". *** "Порочность": влияние силы атаки на силу заклинаний уменьшено до 4/8/12/16/20%. *** "Подавление магии": количество уровней уменьшено с 5 до 3. Теперь эта способность уменьшает получаемый урон от магии на 2/4/6%. *** "Повелитель вурдалаков" теперь также сокращает время восстановления заклинания "Воскрешение мертвых" на 60 секунд. Требует вложения минимум 25 очков в ветку талантов "Нечестивость" и присутствия таланта "Ночь мертвецов". *** "Ночь мертвецов": теперь талант сокращает время восстановления "Воскрешения мертвых" и "Армии мертвых", а не снижает их время восстановления при использовании различных способностей. Требует вложения минимум 15 очков в ветку талантов "Нечестивость" и является требованием для таланта "Повелитель вурдалаков". *** "Вспышка болезни" больше не увеличивает урон от заклинания "Вскипание крови". Теперь этот талант увеличивает урон от заклинания "Удар плети" (на 7/13/20%), а бонус к урону заклинания "Удар чумы" снижен до 10/20/30%. *** "Жатва" теперь срабатывает при применении "Кровавого удара" и "Мора" вместо "Кровавого удара" и "Вскипания крови". *** "Удар плети": урон от способности увеличен. Дополнительный урон от наложенных на цель эффектов болезни больше не является фиксированной величиной. Теперь он рассчитывается с помощью умножения на определенный коэффициент. *** "Тень смерти": талант был удален. *** "Нечистая аура": заменена "Непреходящей властью нечестивости". Талант позволяет рыцарю смерти сохранять бонус скорости передвижения, находясь под властью крови или льда, и увеличивает скорость восстановления рун под властью нечестивости. *** Таланты "Нечестивая порча" и "Горгулья" из ветки "Нечестивость" поменялись местами. "Горгулья" требует вложения 50 очков в ветку талантов "Нечестивость". *** "Жестокие удары": этот талант больше не влияет на способность "Удар Смерти". Друиды * "Устранение яда": теперь длина такта составляет 3 секунды, а не 2, как прежде. Время действия эффекта возросло с 8 до 12 секунд. * "Волшебный огонь" (в обычном облике и облике зверя): снижает защиту цели на 5%. Время действия теперь составляет 5 минут (40 секунд для PvP). * "Волшебный огонь" (в облике зверя): урон от способности, примененной в облике медведя и лютого медведя, значительно увеличен. * "Озарение": эта способность больше не требует затрат маны. * "Жизнецвет": требуемое количество маны на всех уровнях было удвоено. Теперь, когда заклинание заканчивает свое действие или рассеивается, друид восполняет половину базовой стоимости заклинания за каждый наложенный эффект "Жизнецвет". Также, количество восстанавливаемого здоровья умножается на число наложенных эффектов. * "Калечение": теперь эта способность считается оглушающей, соответственно, ее эффективность понижается при применении к цели любых эффектов оглушения. Эффект больше не может быть рассеян при получении целью урона. Время действия уменьшено до 1 секунды за каждый прием серии. * "Наскок": эффективность способности не понижается после применения других оглушений, но понижается после использования способности разбойника "Подлый трюк". * "Дикая защита" может быть изучена на 40 уровне дополнительно к способности "Облик лютого медведя". Когда друид наносит критический урон в ближнем бою, он получает защиту от физического урона, равную 25% от силы атаки. Следующий удар нанесенный друиду удар полностью снимает щит, вне зависимости от того, сколько урона тот поглотил. Действует только в облике медведя. * "Звездопад": время восстановления уменьшено до 90 секунд. * "Размах": в облике медведя и облике лютого медведя эта способность больше не требует наличия цели. Теперь "Размах" наносит урон всем целям, находящимся позади и по бокам друида. * Таланты ** Баланс *** "Средоточие божественности": талант изменен. Теперь он сокращает задержку произнесения заклинаний "Звездный огонь", "Спячка" и "Гроза" при получении урона на 23/46/70% и увеличивает общую скорость произнесения заклинаний друидом на 1/2/3%. *** "Затмение": теперь при нанесении критического урона заклинанием "Звездный огонь" урон от заклинания "Гнев" может увеличиться на 30%. *** "Рой насекомых": дополнительный урон от силы заклинаний для этой способности был значительно увеличен, чтобы соответствовать урону от аналогичных способностей других классов. *** Теперь заклинания "Знак дикой природы" и "Дар дикой природы" могут применяться в облике лунного совуха. *** "Облик лунного совуха": затраты маны на это заклинание были снижены. *** "Благоволение природы": талант изменен. Теперь при критическом эффекте любых заклинаний друида с вероятностью 33/66/100% его скорость произнесения заклинаний увеличивается на 20% на 3 секунды. *** "Бешенство совуха" теперь, как и следует, считается эффектом исступления. Теперь друид в облике совуха может впасть в бешенство, только если по нему попали в ближнем или дальнем бою. *** "Тайфун" теперь вызывает у противника головокружение на 3 секунды. ** Сила зверя *** "Сердце дикой природы": бонус выносливости теперь составляет 2/4/6/8/10%. *** "Удары хищника" больше не работают в облике лунного совуха. *** Новый талант "Запекшаяся кровь": периодический урон от эффектов "Растерзать" и "Разорвать" может быть критическим. *** "Изначальная стойкость": снижение получаемого урона при оглушении теперь работает, только если друид находится в облике кошки. *** "Разрывание в клочья": дополнительный урон при критическом ударе способности "Свирепый укус" снижен с 10/20/30/40/50% до 5/10/15/20/25%. *** "Дикий рев" теперь считается эффектом исступления и увеличивает наносимый физический урон на 30% (ранее увеличивал силу атаки). *** "Инстинкты выживания": время восстановления снижено с 5 до 3 минут. *** "Выживание сильнейших": бонус к броне снижен с 22/44/66% до 11/22/33%. ** Исцеление *** "Семя жизни": теперь в расчет принимается общее количество восстанавливаемого здоровья, включая избыточное исцеление. *** "Улучшенный знак дикой природы" теперь также повышает все характеристики персонажа на 1/2%. *** "Напряжение": теперь восстановление маны во время произнесения заклинаний продолжается со скоростью 17/33/50% от обычной. *** Новый талант "Толстая дубовая кожа" увеличивает количество урона, поглощаемого заклинанием "Дубовая кожа", на 5/10% и повышает сопротивляемость эффектам рассеивания заклинаний дополнительно на 30/60% во время действия заклинания "Дубовая кожа". *** "Улучшенное восстановление": название таланта сменилось на "Щедрость природы". Увеличивает вероятность критического эффекта заклинаний "Восстановление" и "Покровительство природы" на 5/10/15/20/25%. *** "Освежение": название сменилось на "Ободрение". Теперь талант активируется также от действия заклинания "Буйный рост". *** "Древо Жизни": теперь повышает показатель брони на 240%. В этом облике теперь можно использовать заклинания "Хватка природы" и "Шипы". Снижение затрат маны на заклинания постепенного исцеления сохраняется, даже если друид не находится в облике Древа Жизни. Затраты маны на принятие этого облика были снижены, чтобы соответствовать затратам маны на способность "Походный облик". Охотники * Боеприпасы для луков и ружей теперь могут быть сложены по 1000 штук в одну ячейку. Колчаны и подсумки больше не увеличивают скорость атаки. Скорость атаки в дальнем бою увеличивается на 15%, когда охотник использует автоматическую стрельбу. * "Дух стаи" теперь действует на рейд, радиус его действия увеличен с 30 до 40 ярдов. * "Призыв питомца из стойл": новая способность, открывающая доступ к стойлам на расстоянии. Время восстановления – 30 минут. * Теперь все питомцы независимо от специализации ("Свирепость", "Упорство" или "Хитрость") обладают 5%-ми бонусами к урону, броне и здоровью. Таким образом, больше разновидностей питомцев становятся актуальными, а введение новых талантов делает их специализацию еще более глубокой. * "Отрыв": время восстановления увеличено на 5 секунд. * "Ледяная ловушка": если цель, попавшая в ловушку, невосприимчива к ее воздействию, эффект с действием по области от "Ледяной ловушки" вызван не будет. Эффект ловушки снижает скорость на 50%, а не на 60% * Меткость питомцев с магической атакой была повышена. Теперь они не требуют более высокого показателя меткости охотника, чем питомцы с физической атакой. * "Укус гадюки" теперь вытягивает у противника 4% маны в течение 8 секунд (до 8% максимального запаса) и восполняет 300% похищенной маны охотнику. На каждую цель может действовать только один эффект "Укус" каждого охотника единовременно. * Таланты ** Чувство зверя *** "Опытный дрессировщик" больше не уменьшает время восстановления способности "Приказ хозяина", а увеличивает время действия этой способности на 3/6 секунд. *** "Сильный дух ястреба": изменилась анимация таланта. ** Стрельба *** "Выстрел химеры": затраты маны снижены с 16% до 12%. *** "Шокирующий залп": талант изменен. Теперь в него можно вложить 2 очка. Заклинания "Многократный залп" и "Выстрел химеры" с вероятностью 50/100% могут вызвать у противника головокружение на 4 секунды. *** "Эффективность": теперь уменьшает затраты маны на 3/6/9/12/15%, а не на 2/4/6/8/10%. *** "Пронзающие выстрелы": действие таланта изменилось. Критические эффекты заклинаний "Прицельный выстрел", "Верный выстрел" и "Выстрел химеры" вызывают у цели кровотечение в объеме 10/20/30% от нанесенного урона в течение 8 секунд. Этот урон больше не зависит от эффектов, которые увеличивают или уменьшают наносимый урон на определенный процент. *** "Специализация на оружии дальнего боя": в таланте теперь 3 очка, а не 5. Урон повышается соответственно на 1/3/5%. *** "Быстрое возмещение": талант изменен. Теперь охотник восполняет 2/4% своего запаса маны раз в 3 секунды, находясь под действием эффекта "Быстрая стрельба", и 1/2% своего запаса маны раз в 2 секунды в течение 6 секунд при срабатывании таланта "Быстрое убийство". *** "Глушащий выстрел": больше не зависит от общего времени восстановления. *** "Своенравный колчан": вероятность дополнительного выстрела возросла с 4/7/10% до 4/8/12%. Наносимые повреждения возросли с 50% урона от автоматического выстрела до 80%. ** Выживание *** Изменено "Удержание": при срабатывании "Ледяной ловушки", "Обжигающей ловушки", "Взрывной ловушки" и "Змеиной ловушки" вы захватываете все подвергшиеся воздействию цели и удерживаете их на месте в течение 2/3/4 секунд. *** "Безжалостно подрезать крылья": талант был удален. *** "Разрывной выстрел": базовый урон уменьшен на 10%. Влияние силы атаки уменьшено на 12,5%. При периодическом уроне от этой способности больше не срабатывают способности "Правосудие мудрости" и "Правосудие света". *** "Групповая охота": в таланте теперь 3 очка, он повышает ловкость на 1/2/3%. *** "На изготовку!": действие таланта изменилось. Теперь при попадании противника в "Замораживающую ловушку", "Ледяную ловушку" или поражении противника "Замораживающей стрелой" у охотника есть вероятность 33/66/100%, а при нанесении противнику периодического урона "Обжигающей ловушкой" или "Черной стрелой" - вероятность 2/4/6%, что следующие 2 "Чародейских выстрела" или "Разрывных выстрела" не потребуют времени восстановления, затрат маны или боеприпасов. Звуковое сопровождение и анимация заклинания изменились. *** Новый талант "Черная стрела" увеличивает весь урон, который вы наносите цели, на 6% и наносит периодический урон в течение 15 секунд. Время восстановления – 30 секунд. Имеет общее время восстановления с ловушками. *** "Тротил": увеличивает урон, наносимый способностями "Разрывной выстрел", "Обжигающая ловушка" и "Взрывная ловушка" на 2/4/6%. *** "Мастер установки ловушек" перемещен с девятого на второй уровень в дереве талантов. Теперь в этот талант можно вложить 3 очка. *** Таланты "Мастер установки ловушек", "Изобретательность" и "Тротил" теперь влияют на способность "Черная стрела". *** "Укус виверны": время действия увеличилось с 12 до 30 секунд. Время действия в PvP сократилось с 10 до 6 секунд. * Питомцы ** "Упрямость": помимо снятия эффектов контроля, эта способность теперь уменьшает получаемый урон на 20%. ** "Загнанный зверь": повышена вероятность избежать критического удара. ** "Жажда мяса": бонус урона был повышен с 6/12% до 8/16%. ** "Неистовый вой" (особая способность волка) теперь суммируется c эффектами способностей "Боевой крик" и "Благословение могущества", но действует только на самого волка и его хозяина. Дополнительный урон и время восстановления были увеличены в два раза так, чтобы сохранить прежнюю эффективность, однако это справедливо не для всех случаев. ** У горилл появилась новая способность, "Зуботычина", которая работает так же, как аналогичная способность воина. В развитие способности можно вложить максимум одно очко. ** Способности "Верткость богомола" и "Рев самопожертвования" теперь также доступны питомцам со специализацией "Хитрость". ** "Сильное сопротивление" теперь понижает получаемый магический урон на 5/10/15%, а не на 3/6/9%. ** "Рев восстановления": время восстановления уменьшено с 6 до 3 минут. ** Новый талант "Акульи челюсти": доступен питомцам со специализацией "Свирепость". Можно вложить два очка. Увеличивает наносимый питомцем урон. ** Новый талант "Вожак": доступен питомцам со специализацией "Упорство". Можно вложить два очка. Восстанавливает здоровье питомца, когда он использует способность "Рык". ** "Рев самопожертвования": теперь питомец может поглощать только урон, наносимый непосредственно вам. ** "Паническое бегство" (люторог): применяется к 1 цели, но не только отбрасывает ее назад, но и воздействует на нее эффектом, увеличивающим урон от кровотечений на 25% (который не суммируется с "Увечьем" и проч.). ** "Громовая поступь" больше не является особой способностью гориллы и доступна всем питомцам со способностью "Упорство". Теперь в развитие таланта можно вложить максимум одно очко. ** Черепахи и крабы теперь водятся в водоемах Вечной Песни и Призрачных земель. Таким образом охотники эльфов крови могут на ранних стадиях игры приручать питомцев со специализацией "Упорство". ** Новый талант "Жестокая травля": доступен питомцам с любой специализацией. Можно вложить два очка. Повышает бонусы выносливости и силы атаки, которые зависят от аналогичных параметров охотника, на 20/40% и 10/20% соответственно. Маги * "Чародейская вспышка": суммирующийся эффект больше не считается магическим и не может быть рассеян. * "Магический доспех": теперь восполнение маны во время произнесения заклинаний продолжается со скоростью 50% от обычной. * "Зеркальное изображение": копии мага больше не могут применять заклинание "Превращение". * "Раскаленный доспех": вероятность критического удара теперь увеличивается на определенный процент от показателя духа мага. * Таланты ** Тайная магия *** "Чародейская медитация": теперь восполнение маны во время произнесения заклинаний продолжается со скоростью 17/33/50% от обычной. ** Огонь *** "Воспламенение": количество урона больше не зависит от эффектов, которые увеличивают или уменьшают наносимый урон на определенный процент. *** "Улучшенный ожог": теперь повышает шанс критического удара с каждым наложенным эффектом на 1% вместо 2%. Также повышает вероятность критического удара заклинаний "Ожог", "Огненный шар" и "Стрела ледяного огня" на 1/2/3%. *** "Пироман": теперь восполнение маны во время произнесения заклинаний продолжается со скоростью 17/33/50% от обычной. ** Лёд *** Талант "Улучшенный элементаль воды" теперь называется "Затяжная зима". Теперь элементаль воды больше не увеличивает скорость восстановления маны участников группы. Вместо этого при произнесении заклинания "Ледяная стрела" на 10 игроков группы или рейда с вероятностью 33/66/100% может быть наложен эффект "Восполнение". *** "Зимняя стужа": теперь повышает шанс критического удара с каждым наложенным эффектом "Зимняя стужа" на 1% вместо 2%. Также повышает вероятность критического удара заклинания "Ледяная стрела" на 1/2/3%. Паладины * Радиус аур теперь составляет 40 метров, а их действие не прерывается смертью. * "Благословение королей" удалено из веток талантов; теперь заклинание можно изучить у наставника на 20 уровне. * "Святая клятва" снова может быть снята. * "Экзорцизм" теперь может быть применен к любой цели и имеет 100% шанс критического удара по нежити и демонам. * "Длань жертвенности": количество урона, перенаправляемого этой способностью, теперь ограничено максимальным запасом здоровья паладина. * "Воздержанность": время действия сокращено до 2 минут. * "Священный щит": эффект может быть наложен не более чем на одного союзника единовременно. * "Печать крови" / "Печать мученика": урон, наносимый этими двумя печатями, был увеличен, а урон от соответствующих «Правосудий» – уменьшен. Текущий баланс между уроном от печати и «Правосудием» – примерно 60 к 40, общее же его количество осталось примерно тем же. Обратите внимание, что в подсказках к этим заклинаниям в версии 3.0.9 указывались неверные значения величины урона. В версии 3.1.0 подсказки стали более точными. * "Щит праведности": базовый урон и его повышение с каждым уровнем заклинания увеличены на 30%. * "Духовное созвучие": заклинание больше не может быть изучено у наставников. Соответствующий талант теперь находится в середине ветки «Защита» и повышает эффективность этого заклинания на 5/10%. * Таланты ** Свет *** "Мастер аур": теперь все, кто находятся под действием "Ауры сосредоточенности", становятся невосприимчивы к эффектам прерывания и немоты, а эффективность любых других аур применительно к ним повышается на 100%. Время действия – 10 секунд. Время восстановления – 2 минуты. *** Талант "Благословенные руки" уменьшает стоимость заклинаний "Длань свободы", "Жертвоприношение" и "Спасение" на 15/30%, а также повышает эффективность заклинания "Длань спасения" на 50/100% и заклинания "Длань жертвенности" – на 5/10%. Талант перемещен на четвертый уровень в дереве специализации. *** "Просветленное суждение" больше не увеличивает дальность действия заклинания "Правосудие справедливости". Талант перемещен на 10-й уровень в дереве специализации. *** "Улучшенная аура сосредоточенности": сопротивление эффектам немоты и прерывания, обеспечиваемое этим талантом, теперь сохраняется при использовании любой ауры, а не только «Ауры сосредоточенности». *** "Прилив Света" теперь повышает вероятность критического удара следующего заклинания "Свет небес" на 10/20%, а не уменьшает время его произнесения. Талант перемещен на 10-й уровень в дереве специализации. *** "Безупречное правосудие": талант перемещен на 9-й уровень в дереве специализации. *** "Чистота сердца": снижает длительность всех эффектов проклятия, болезни и яда на 15/30%. *** "Очищающая сила": теперь снижает время восстановления "Экзорцизма" и "Гнева небес" на 17/33% вместо повышения шанса критического удара. *** "Священное очищение": талант перемещен на 8-й уровень в дереве специализации. ** Защита *** "Ревностный защитник": теперь в заклинание можно вложить только 3 очка. Бонус составляет 10/20/30%. *** "Щит мстителя": базовый урон и его повышение с каждым уровнем заклинания увеличены на 30%. *** "Благословение неприкосновенности": теперь дает ману только при уклонении/парировании/блокировании. Срабатывает только в том случае, если это активный тип силы союзника (в облике медведя и кошки ману получить нельзя). *** "Улучшенная аура благочестия": дополнительное исцеление, обеспечиваемое этим талантом, теперь сохраняется при использовании любой ауры, а не только "Ауры благочестия". *** "Божественный страж": талант изменен. Теперь он повышает эффективность заклинания "Священная жертва" на 5/10%, а также увеличивает время действия заклинания "Священный щит" на 50/100% и количество поглощаемого им урона – на 10/20%. *** "Божественная защита": время восстановления уменьшено до 3 минут. *** Новый талант "Священная жертва" перенаправляет на паладина 30% любого урона, получаемого всеми участниками группы или рейда, которые находятся под действием одной из аур паладина (максимальное количество перенаправляемого урона составляет 150% от запаса здоровья паладина). Время действия – 10 секунд. Время восстановления – 2 минуты. *** Новый талант "Божественность" появился в первом ряду ветки "Защита". Он усиливает исходящие от вас и получаемые вами лечебные эффекты на 1/2/3/4/5%. *** "Под охраной света" теперь понижает вероятность рассеивания заклинания "Святая клятва" на 50/100%. *** "Улучшенный молот правосудия": теперь в талант можно вложить только 2 очка с соответствующим уменьшением времени восстановления на 10/20 секунд. *** "Щит небес": базовый урон и его повышение с каждым уровнем заклинания увеличены на 30%. *** "Правосудие праведников": теперь также снижает время восстановления заклинания "Молот правосудия" на 10/20 секунд и повышает время действия оглушающего эффекта "Печати правосудия" на 0,5/1 с. *** Специализация на одноручном оружии: теперь в заклинание можно вложить только 3 очка. Бонус составляет 4/7/10%. *** "Священный долг": первый уровень таланта теперь увеличивает выносливость на 4%. *** "Щит храмовника": больше не повышает урон, наносимый "Щитом небес", "Щитом мстителя" и "Щитом праведности". Вместо этого заклинание дает 33/66/100% шанс вызвать немоту у всех противников, подвергшихся воздействию «Щита мстителя», на 3 секунды. ** Возмездие *** "Благодарение" влияет теперь и на "Длань возмездия". *** "Божественный замысел": талант перемещен на место "Улучшенной ауры возмездия". *** "Божественная буря": урон увеличен. *** "Фанатизм": в таланте теперь 3 очка, бонус составляет 6/12/18%, а снижение угрозы - 10/20/30%. *** "Мудрое правосудие": количество мгновенно восполняемой этим заклинанием базовой маны увеличено с 15% до 25%. *** "Покаяние" не влияет на время восстановления атак ближнего боя паладина. *** "Улучшенная аура возмездия": талант был удален. *** "Праведная месть": в таланте теперь 3 очка, бонус составляет 10/20/30%. Урон больше не зависит от эффектов, которые увеличивают или уменьшают наносимый урон на определенный процент. Теперь талант также срабатывает при применении способности "Удар воина Света". *** "Священное возмездие": дополнительный урон, обеспечиваемый этим талантом, теперь сохраняется при использовании любой ауры, а не только «Ауры возмездия». *** "Освящение печатей": теперь также увеличивает урон от заклинаний "Экзорцизм" и "Удар воина Света" 5/10/15%. *** "Скорое возмездие" теперь дает бонус к ускорению при любой активной ауре. Жрецы * "Устранение болезни": теперь попытка излечить болезнь производится раз в 3 секунды, а не раз в 5, как прежде. Время действия снижено с 20 до 12 секунд. * "Всепожирающая чума": у заклинания изменился значок. * "Божественный гимн": заклинание было изменено. Теперь вы декламируете гимн, призывая на помощь божественную силу, которая исцеляет 3 ближайших участников группы или рейда на 4960-5208 ед. раз в 2 секунды в течение 8 секунд и повышает эффективность всех накладываемых на них исцеляющих заклинаний на 15% на 8 секунд. Срабатывает для первых 12 исцеляющих заклинаний. Заклинание поддерживаемое. Время восстановления увеличено до 6 минут вместо 5. * "Божественный дух" можно изучить на 30 уровне. * "Кольцо света": затраты маны на заклинание снизились примерно на 20%. * "Улучшенное священное сосредоточение": талант удален. * "Гимн надежды": заклинание было изменено. Теперь вы декламируете гимн, вселяющий надежду в отчаявшихся. Заклинание восстанавливает 3% маны 3 ближайшим союзникам из группы или рейда раз в 2 секунд в течение 8 секунд, и временно повышаете их максимальный уровень маны на 20% в течение 8 секунд. После прекращения действия эффекта восстановленная мана пропадает. Восстанавливает ману максимум 12 раз. Заклинание поддерживаемое. Время восстановления увеличено до 6 минут вместо 5. * "Подвижность мысли", "Внутреннее сосредоточение", "Предел Тьмы", "Средоточие Тьмы" и "Единение с Тьмой" теперь взаимодействуют с "Глубинным ужасом". * "Молитва исцеления": теперь заклинание исцеляет членов группы цели, а не ограничивается лишь участниками вашей группы. * "Исчадие Тьмы": объем здоровья пропорционально возрос. Прислужник получает 30% от силы заклинаний хозяина. Восстановление маны возросло с 4 до 5%. Теперь исчадие Тьмы восстанавливает вам ману, когда его атаки ближнего боя достигают цели, а не когда оно наносит урон. Больше не может с вероятностью 75% избежать ударов в ближнем и дальнем бою, а также магических атак. Скорость передвижения приравнена к скорости передвижения игрока. Всплывающая подсказка обновлена. Новая способность "Стелющаяся Тьма" позволяет исчадию Тьмы телепортироваться к противнику и увеличивает наносимый исчадием урон на 15% на 5 секунд. * Таланты ** Послушание *** "Божественное покровительство": эффекты этого таланта теперь будут суммироваться, тем не менее поглощенный урон не может превысить объем, высчитываемый по формуле: 125*уровень цели. Учитывается общее количество восстанавливаемого здоровья, включая избыточное исцеление. *** "Улучшенный божественный дух": талант был удален. *** Новый талант: "Улучшенное быстрое исцеление": снижает затраты маны на заклинание "Быстрое исцеление" на 5/10/15% и увеличивает шанс критического эффекта на 4/7/10%, если у исцеляемых союзников 50 или меньше процентов здоровья. *** "Милость" больше не уменьшает урон, наносимый цели. Время действия возросло до 15 секунд, а бонус исцеления увеличился с 2% до 3%. Теперь заклинание может действовать лишь на 1 цель единовременно. *** "Улучшенное слово силы: Стойкость" теперь также повышает выносливость на 2/4%. *** Таланты "Медитация" и "Улучшенное слово силы" поменялись местами. *** "Медитация": теперь восполнение маны во время произнесения заклинаний продолжается со скоростью 17/33/50% от обычной. *** "Подвижность мысли": теперь в этот талант можно вложить 3 очка (4/7/10%), а не 5. *** Новый талант "Оберег души" сокращает время восстановления заклинания "Слово Силы: Щит" на 4 секунды и расход маны на это заклинание на 30%. *** "Искупление": урон возрос приблизительно на 30%. Заклинание теперь можно накладывать на себя. *** "Придание сил": у заклинания изменилась анимация. *** "Новая надежда": этот эффект теперь с некоторой вероятностью может быть наложен на всех участников группы или рейда, когда жрец произносит заклинание "Слово Силы: Шит". Эффект уменьшает получаемый урон на 3%. Время действия – 20 секунд. *** "Непреклонная воля" теперь уменьшает время действия отрицательных эффектов не на 3/6/9/12/15%, а на 6/12/18/24/30%. ** Свет *** Новый талант "Тело и душа": максимум можно вложить 2 очка. При произнесении заклинания "Слово Силы: Щит" жрец увеличивает скорость передвижения цели на 30/60% на 4 секунды. Также при применении заклинания "Устранение болезни" к самому себе жрец с вероятностью 50/100% снимает, кроме болезней, 1 эффект отравления. *** "Круг исцеления": количество восстанавливаемого здоровья увеличено приблизительно на 40%. *** "Священное сосредоточение": действие таланта изменилось. Восстановление маны повысится на 16/32/50% в течение 8 секунд после срабатывания критического эффекта заклинаний "Быстрое исцеление", "Великое исцеление", "Связующее исцеление" или "Обновление". *** Новый талант "Усиленное обновление": заклинание "Обновление" усиливается на 5/10/15% от эффектов дополнительного лечения и при прочтении мгновенно излечивает цель на 5/10/15% от объема своего периодического лечения. *** "Прозорливость": действие таланта изменилось. После применения заклинаний "Быстрое исцеление" или "Связующее исцеление" время прочтения следующего заклинания "Великое исцеление" или "Молитва исцеления" сокращается на 4/8/12%. Эффект суммируется до 3 раз. Длится 20 сек. *** "Испытание веры": более не повышает вероятность критического эффекта заклинаний лечения. Вместо этого лечение, применяемое к целям с уровнем здоровья менее 50%, усиливается не на 2/4/6%, как ранее, а на 4/8/12%. ** Тьма *** "Затмение": талант удален. *** "Мрак": талант переместился из 6-го ряда в 1-й. *** "Слияние с Тьмой" теперь снимает все эффекты сковывания и затруднения передвижения и делает игрока невосприимчивым к ним на время своего действия. *** Новый талант "Беспощадная всепожирающая чума": увеличивает периодический урон от заклинания "Всепожирающая чума" на 5/10/15%. При его применении жрец моментально наносит урон в объеме 5/10/15% от периодического урона этого заклинания. *** "Испепеление разума" теперь также увеличивает вероятность критического периодического урона от заклинаний "Слово Тьмы: Боль", "Всепожирающая чума" и "Прикосновение вампира" на 3/6%. *** "Глубинный ужас": талант был изменен. Теперь в него можно вложить максимум 1 очко. При использовании жрец заставляет противника дрожать от ужаса в течение 3 секунд. При этом противник 10 секунд не может использовать любое оружие, в том числе лук (эффект обезоруживания). Время восстановления – 2 минуты. Заклинание применяется мгновенно. Эффект ужаса может быть рассеян, в отличие от разоружения. *** "Улучшенный захват духа": теперь восполнение маны во время произнесения заклинаний продолжается со скоростью 17/33% от обычной. *** "Единение с Тьмой": теперь также восполняет 5/10/15% от вашего запаса маны, когда ваши заклинания "Слово Тьмы: Боль" и "Объятия вампира" рассеивают. *** "Облик Тьмы" теперь снижает весь получаемый урон на 15%, а не только физический. Дополнительный урон, зависящий от рейтинга критического удара, заменен на вероятность нанести критический урон периодическими заклинаниями. *** "Безмолвие": радиус действия увеличен до 30 метров. *** "Захват духа": теперь восполнение маны во время произнесения заклинаний продолжается со скоростью 83% от обычной. *** "Объятия вампира": длительность действия увеличена с 1 минуты до 5 минут. Продолжительность действия в PvP составляет 60 секунд. Время восстановления теперь отсутствует. *** "Прикосновение вампира": будучи рассеянным, заклинание наносит урон цели. Разбойники * "Смертельный яд": урон от этого яда за счет силы атаки разбойника увеличен с 8% до 12% за каждое наложение. * "Смертельный бросок": скорость полета оружия увеличена. * "Быстродействующий яд": теперь вероятность отравления зависит от скорости оружия (частоты нанесения ударов). * "Отравляющий укол": урон, наносимый этой способностью, не может быть критическим, равно как и урон от ядов, которые поражают противника при ее использовании. * "Маленькие хитрости": теперь способность начинает действовать после первой наносящей урон атаки. * "Нейтрализующий яд": теперь вероятность отравления зависит от скорости оружия (частоты нанесения ударов). * Таланты ** Ликвидация *** "Жажда убийства": действие эффекта более не суммируется. Бонус урона составляет 15%. Цель разбойника должна находиться под эффектом кровотечения. Способность более не останавливает кровотечение у самого разбойника. Теперь стоит 15 единиц энергии и длится 60 секунд. *** "Мастер ядоварения": Теперь также повышает вероятность отравления противника смертельным ядом в результате применения способности "Отравление" дополнительно на 15/30/45%. ** Бой *** "Выброс адреналина": время восстановления сократилось до 3 минут. *** "Череда убийств": кроме прочего во время своего действия теперь усиливает весь урон, наносимый разбойником, на 20%. *** "Жар битвы": теперь отравленные вами враги получают на 2/4% больше урона от физических атак. *** "Молниеносные рефлексы": теперь в талант можно вложить максимум 3 очка, он повышает вероятность уклонения на 2/4/6% и скорость ближнего боя на 4/7/10%. ** Скрытность *** "Танец теней": во время применения появляется новая панель действий. *** "Коварное призвание": дополнительный урон для способностей "Удар в спину" и "Кровоизлияние" увеличен с 1/2/3/4/5% до 2/4/6/8/10%. Шаманы * "Кровожадность" / "Героизм": время восстановления сокращено до 5 минут, "Пресыщение" и "Изнеможение" теперь длятся 10 минут. * "Тотем элементаля земли": вызванный элементаль земли теперь обладает значительно большим запасом здоровья и слегка усиленной броней. Теперь характеристики элементаля повышаются в зависимости от силы заклинаний шамана, а не от силы атаки. * "Тотем элементаля огня": запас здоровья и маны вызываемого элементаля огня умеренно увеличен. Коэффициенты увеличения урона повышены, а затраты маны на заклинания элементаля уменьшены. * "Оружие языка пламени": бонус урона от силы заклинаний теперь зависит от скорости оружия. Бонус для медленного оружия будет больше. * "Оружие ледяного клейма": урон увеличен примерно на 20%. * "Тотем источника маны" был изменен. Теперь он действует подобно заклинанию паладина "Благословение мудрости", но для всех участников группы или рейда, и не суммируется с эффектом "Благословения мудрости". * "Тотем противоядия" и "Тотем очищения от болезней" объединены в "Тотем очищения". Такт этого тотема равен 3 секундам, а не 5, как раньше. * Таланты ** Совершенствование *** "Сила земли": заклинание было изменено. Теперь ваш тотем оков земли с вероятностью 50/100% может снять все эффекты сковывания и сделать вас и ваших союзников невосприимчивыми к этим эффектам на 5 секунд за каждый такт. *** "Шквал" теперь увеличивает скорость атаки на 5/10/15/20/25%, а не на 10/15/20/25/30%. *** Новый талант "Мощь льдов" увеличивает урон, наносимый заклинаниями "Молния", "Цепная молния", "Вскипание лавы" и заклинаниями категории "Шок" по целям, на которые наложен эффект "Ледяное клеймо", на 5/10%. Заклинание "Ледяной шок" с вероятностью 50/100% заковывает цель, находящуюся от вас в 15 метрах или дальше, в лед на 5 секунд. *** "Вскипание лавы": у таланта изменился значок. *** "Духовное оружие": снижает угрозу, вызываемую любыми, а не только физическими атаками, на 30%. *** "Удар бури": у заклинания теперь 2 заряда, время восстановления сократилось на 2 секунды. *** "Сокрушительный удар бури": действие таланта изменено. После нанесения "Удара бури" у вас появляется вероятность 50/100% восстановить 20% общего запаса маны. *** "Крепость" больше не укрепляет броню, а повышает общую выносливость на 2/4/6/8/10%. *** "Высвобожденная ярость": теперь в таланте не 5 очков, а 3. Вложение очков в талант теперь повышает мастерство персонажа на 3/6/9%. ** Стихии *** Новый талант "Раскатистое эхо" сокращает время восстановления заклинаний "Огненный шок" и "Ледяной шок" на 1/2 секунды и усиливает прямой урон, наносимый этими заклинаниями, на 10/20%. *** "Покорение стихий": талант был изменен. Теперь при его активации ваше следующее заклинание "Молния", "Цепная молния" или "Выброс лавы" произносится мгновенно. Дополнительно к этому все ваши заклинания огня, льда и природы могут с дополнительной вероятностью 15% нанести критический удар в течение 15 секунд. "Покорение стихий" имеет общее время восстановления с заклинанием "Природная стремительность". *** "Предел стихии": теперь также повышает дальность действия заклинания "Огненный шок" на 7/15 метров. *** "Потоки лавы": больше не увеличивает дальность действия заклинания "Огненный шок", но повышает скорость произнесения заклинаний на 10/20/30% в течение 6 секунд после рассеивания заклинания "Огненный шок". *** "Перегрузка молнии": теперь в талант можно вложить только 3 очка (вместо 5). Вероятность произнести следующее заклинание с вдвое меньшими затратами маны теперь составляет 7/14/20%. *** "Буря, Земля и Огонь": талант больше не повышает дальность действия заклинаний "Земной шок" и "Ветровой шок". Вместо этого ваш Тотем оков земли получает 33/66/100% шанс обездвижить всех ближайших противников на 5 секунд с момента прочтения заклинания. *** "Гром и молния": теперь шаман может произносить это заклинание, будучи оглушенным. ** Исцеление *** "Пробуждение древних": талант учитывает общий объем лечения, а не только его эффективную часть. *** "Исцеление предков" и "Исцеляющая благодать" поменялись местами в дереве талантов. *** "Очищение духа": значок заклинания изменился. *** "Тотем прилива маны": это заклинание больше не требует затрат маны. *** "Восстанавливающие тотемы": в этот талант теперь можно вложить только 3 очка вместо 5. Талант повышает эффективность "Тотема источника маны" на 7/12/20%, а "Тотема исцеляющего потока" – на 15/30/45%. *** "Быстрина": значок заклинания изменился. *** "Сила прилива": эффект заклинания изменился. Чернокнижники * "Изгнание": теперь длится 6 секунд в бою PvP. * "Проклятие стихий" (уровень 5) - увеличивает урон от заклинаний на 13%, а не на 10%, как прежде. * "Проклятие безрассудства" - заклинание удалено. * "Проклятие слабости" теперь еще и ослабляет броню противника на 5%. * "Похищение души": каждый раз, когда заклинание наносит урон противнику, за убийство которого дается опыт, оно может создать . * "Порабощение демона": замедление применения заклинаний демоном уменьшено на 10%, замедление атак ближнего боя уменьшено на 10%. * Стражник ужаса: время восстановления заклинания вызова уменьшено с 60 до 30 минут. Урон и запас здоровья уменьшены примерно на 30%. * Вероятность срабатывания заклинания "Порабощение демона" была повышена 10% для всех чернокнижников. * "Огненный щит" (бес): теперь способность можно применить к участникам не только группы, но и рейда. * "Ритуал призыва": создание портала не занимает 5 секунд, а происходит мгновенно. * : теперь в рюкзаке можно носить максимум 32 таких предмета. * Демон Бездны: бонус здоровья уменьшен с 60% до 10%. * Таланты ** Колдовство *** "Изничтожение": при нанесении урона заклинанием "Порча" вы можете с вероятностью 6% вызвать эффект "Изничтожение". Эффект повышает скорость произнесения заклинаний на 6/12/20% на 10 секунд. Теперь не имеет времени восстановления. *** "Блуждающий дух" теперь повышает урон от периодических эффектов темной магии на цели (и более не включает заклинаний темной магии с периодическим воздействием). *** "Злое слово": более не усиливает эффект заклинания "Проклятие стихий", но теперь повышает вероятность нанесения критического периодического урона заклинаниями "Порча" и "Нестабильное колдовство" на 3/6/9%. *** "Пандемия": теперь талант состоит из 1 очка и дает вероятность нанести критический урон заклинаниями "Порча" и "Нестабильное колдовство". *** "Объятия Тьмы": талант теперь лишь усиливает периодический урон, наносимый заклинаниями темной магии. *** "Вытягивание жизни": заклинание удалено. Теперь с этим талантом заклинание "Порча" мгновенно исцеляет персонажа на 40% от нанесенного урона, а периодический урон от эффектов способностей "Порча", "Семя порчи" и "Нестабильное колдовство" увеличивается на 5% *** "Вытягивание души": талант изменен. Теперь он увеличивает количество здоровья, вытягиваемого заклинаниями "Похищение жизни" и "Похищение души" на 3/6% за каждый наложенный на цель эффект колдовства до максимального значения 9/18%. *** "Подавление": теперь увеличивает рейтинг меткости всех ваших заклинаний. *** "Испепеление" и "Нестабильное колдовство" теперь входят в отдельную категорию (каждый заклинатель может наложить на одну цель только один из этих эффектов единовременно). ** Демонология *** "Демоническое единство": талант удален. *** "Демоническое могущество": заклинание обрело уникальную анимацию. *** "Демоническое жертвоприношение": талант удален. *** "Узы Скверны": талант переместился в 1-й ряд. Он более не повышает интеллект и выносливость призванного демона, равно как и наносимый им урон. *** "Улучшенное порабощение демона": талант удален. *** "Манакорм": теперь талант состоит из 1 очка, а не из 3. Доступен при вложении 20 очков в таланты демонологии. Восстанавливает у прислужника 100% похищенной вами маны, а не 33/66/100%. *** "Чудо созидания" теперь увеличивает бонусы боевых рейтингов на 150/300%, а не на 15/30%. *** Новый талант "Истребление": если заклинания "Стрела Тьмы" или "Испепеление" поражают цель, уровень здоровья которой – 35% или менее, время применения следующего заклинания "Ожог души" сокращается на 30/60%, "Ожог души" не требует осколка души. Длительность эффекта - 10 сек. *** Новый талант "Мщение" сокращает время восстановления заклинаний "Демоническое могущество", "Метаморфоза", "Камень души" и "Господство Скверны" на 10/20/30%. ** Разрушение *** "Последствия": талант переработан и переименован в "Огненный шлейф". Теперь он увеличивает периодический урон, наносимый "Жертвенным огнем", на 3/6% и обеспечивает 50/100%-ую вероятность того, что "Поджигание" вызовет у цели головокружение на 5 секунд. *** "Ответный удар": талант передвинулся в 5-й ряд из 7-го. Для изучения требуется развить талант "Напряжение". *** "Катаклизм": сокращает расход маны на заклинания категории "Разрушение" на 4/7/10%. Более не повышает вероятность попадания этим заклинанием. *** "Стрела Хаоса": урон увеличен примерно на 15%. *** "Поджигание": теперь работа заклинания сравнима с работой "Быстрого восстановления". "Поджигание" поглощает эффект "Жертвенного огня" или "Пламени Тьмы" на цели и наносит ей урон, зависящий от силы поглощенного эффекта. У заклинания один уровень. *** "Жаркий жертвенный огонь": теперь усиливает урон, наносимый "Жертвенным огнем", на 10/20/30% (а не только увеличивает повреждения от первичного воздействия заклинания). *** "Обжигающая стрела Тьмы": усиливает урон от "Стрелы Тьмы" на 1/2/3/4/5% и делает цель уязвимой для урона от заклинаний, повышая вероятность нанести критический удар заклинаниями по цели на 1/2/3/4/5%. Эффект длится 30 секунд. *** "Искусное поглощение души" с вероятностью 50/100% может вызвать эффект "Восполнение". *** "Огненные недра": талант перемещен в 8-й ряд ветки талантов демонологии. *** Новый талант "Огрубевшая кожа" Снижает получаемые повреждения на 2/4/6%. *** "Огнесдвиг": действие таланта переработано, он получил новое название — "Пылающая тьма". Теперь талант повышает силу заклинаний огня и Тьмы на 2/4/6% после критического удара заклинаний "Жгучая боль" или "Поджигание". Время действия эффекта – 10 секунд. Талант передвинулся из 5-го ряда в 7-й. Воины * "Боевая стойка" теперь повышает эффективность пробивания брони на 10%. * "Стойка берсерка" теперь увеличивает получаемый урон на 5%. * "Рывок": время действия эффекта оглушения теперь составляет 1,5 секунды. Эффективность способности не снижается при повторном использовании. * "Оборонительная стойка" теперь уменьшает наносимый воином урон на 5% (вместо 10%). * "Разоружение": теперь с помощью этой способности можно также лишать противников оружия дальнего боя. * "Героический бросок": скорость полета оружия увеличена. * "Устрашающий крик": время восстановления уменьшено до 2 минут. * "Сокрушительный бросок": новая способность воина, доступная на 71-м уровне. Наносит столько же урона, сколько и способность "Героический бросок", но также ослабляет броню противника на 20% на 10 секунд (суммируется с эффектом "Раскол брони"). Если противник неуязвим, эта способность вместо обычного действия снимает неуязвимость. Расходует 25 ед. ярости, может быть использована только в боевой стойке. Время восстановления – 5 минут. *Таланты **Оружие *** "Кровавое бешенство": физический урон теперь увеличивается на 2/4%. *** "Глубокие раны": урон больше не зависит от эффектов, которые увеличивают или уменьшают наносимый урон на определенный процент. Базовый урон, учитываемый при расчете, подпадает под действие этих эффектов. *** "Улучшенный перехват" и "Мастерское владение оружием" снова поменялись местами в дереве талантов. *** Новый талант "Джаггернаут" позволяет воину использовать способность "Рывок" в бою. Повышает вероятность критического эффекта следующей за рывком способности "Мощный удар" или "Смертельный удар" на 100%. *** "Желание крови" теперь срабатывает в 33/66/100% случаев со временем восстановления в 6 секунд. *** "Неумолимая атака": теперь также повышает урон от "Превосходства" и "Реванша" на 10/20%. Если "Превосходство" поражает противника, который произносит заклинание, то эффективность наносимого им магического урона и лечения снижается на 25/50% на 6 секунд. Подсказка и значок таланта были изменены. **Неистовство *** "Улучшенная стойка берсерка": когда воин принимает стойку берсерка, его сила повышается на 4/8/12/16/20%. *** "Хватка титана": теперь если вы держите двуручное оружие в одной руке, ваш физический урон снижен на 10%. **Защита *** "Ни шагу назад": время восстановления снижено до 3 минут. *** "Завоеватель": способности "Вмешательство" и "Перехват" теперь можно использовать в любой стойке. Professions Alchemy * All flasks now last 1 hour. To compensate, all flask recipes will provide 2 flasks for the same material cost. * and no longer require a . * now grants spell power to all schools of magic. * : Now requires instead of . * : Health granted has been doubled. * Flasks now stack to 20, and their vendor sell prices have been reduced to lower the Auction House deposits. * Northrend flasks will be converted to mixtures. This includes the Flask of Stoneblood, , Flask of Endless Rage, and . Mixtures can create 2 flasks of the corresponding type. This allows players who stockpiled Northrend flasks to convert them to the new system without any loss. * The is now correctly increased by Alchemist Stones. * The is no longer required as a tool for alchemists. It is instead a quality bind-on-equip trinket. * You can now sometimes find Alchemist's Caches from bosses in Ulduar. Only players with an Alchemy skill of 425 or higher can loot these secret caches. Blacksmithing * Added a new recipe for the , an epic one-handed caster dagger, available from trainers. * Added new recipes for epic gear, found rarely on Ulduar bosses. These recipes are unbound and can be traded. * Most of the recipes in the 1-300 skill range of blacksmithing have had their stats updated to be more useful. * The shield enchantment now reduces the duration of disarm effects by 50% as well as increasing your block value. Cooking * A new recipe has been added to cooking trainers for making , using several as ingredients. While it looks disgusting, it restores more health and mana than the highest level food. * is no longer necessary for creating a campfire. You're just that resourceful! * now sells to players who completed the quest. * Ingredients such as Spices, Apples, and the like have been removed from most cooking recipes. * Players no longer need to complete the quest to gain Artisan cooking. The quest now offers the unique recipe, . If you already completed the quest, you can visit in Gadgetzan to learn this recipe (for free). * , found in Bael Modan in southern Barrens, now sells the recipe for Dig Rat Stew to the Alliance. * Several Northrend recipes were given greater skill up ranges to make it easier to reach 450 cooking skill. * You no longer need to learn cooking from books. The trainers have finally done their reading and are able to teach you the same thing. Enchanting * Added a recipe for enchanting staves with spell power ( and ), available from in Dalaran City. * Greatly increased the drop rate of recipes found in pre-Lich King dungeons and raids. * Several recipes in the 250-300 skill range have been rebalanced, and the reagent requirements have been reduced. * Some enchants now have level restrictions. Note: the enchant is never removed from the item to which it's applied, however, the player no longer receives its benefit until they reach the required level. Any enchants modified in this way have had their tooltips updated. * The enchanting interface now correctly sorts grey recipes by skill difficulty. Engineering * Added a new engineering enchant that increases the armor on plate gloves. * Added a new engineering enchant that grants passive spell power in addition to turning your cloak into a parachute. * Engineers can now obtain the schematics for and the from certain creatures found in Gnomeregan. Specialized Gnomish or Goblin engineers can obtain both schematics equally. The repeatable quest that used to randomly grant these schematics has been disabled. * now grants passive agility in addition to its normal effect. * : Now has passive critical strike rating. The damage from the activated effect has been reduced. No longer has a cast time. Now invokes a 10-second DPS burst item category cooldown. * have a new model. * : No longer on the global cooldown. Damage increased, cooldown reduced. Now invokes a 10-second DPS burst item category cooldown. * : Now invokes a 10-second DPS burst item category cooldown. * now grant passive critical strike rating in addition to their speed boost. * Nitro Boosts now make you drop PVP flags when used, as well as preventing you from picking them up while the effect is active. First Aid * You no longer need to complete the " " quest to attain Artisan First Aid. Instead you can learn the Artisan skill from the trainers in the capital cities. * You no longer need to learn First Aid from books. The trainers have finally done their reading and are able to teach you the same thing. Fishing * A new (and very rare) special mount can now be caught from Northrend fishing pools. * New fishing dailies are now offered from in Dalaran City! * Players are no longer required to do the quest to gain Artisan fishing. The quest now offers a special -quality fishing pole instead. If you already completed the quest, you can visit in Dustwallow Marsh to receive this new fishing pole. * The time needed to catch fish has been reduced. * You can now fish anywhere, regardless of skill. Every catch has the potential for fishing skill gains, but you are likely to catch worthless junk in areas that are too difficult for your skill. * You can now fish in Wintergrasp, and the fishin' is good! * You no longer need to learn fishing from books. The trainers have finally done their reading and are able to teach you the same thing. Gathering Skills * Toughness, Master of Anatomy, and Lifeblood now have level requirements equal to the level required for the corresponding skill rank: Apprentice (1), Journeyman (1), Expert (10), Artisan (25), Master (40), Grand Master (55). * You can no longer fail when Mining, Herbing, and Skinning. Herbalism * Find Herbs no longer tracks . * Northrend herbs now yield more herbs on average. * The herbalism requirement for gathering has been reduced to 375. * The time it takes to gather herbs has been reduced. Inscription * Added a recipe to trainers for creating a level 70 -quality off-hand item ( ). * Added a recipe for creating a different level 70 superior-quality off-hand item ( ). Scribes will find the recipe is dropped from residents of Silverbrook. * Added around 50 new glyph recipes. These new recipes can be obtained from found as world drops on Northrend monsters. Reading a Book of Glyph Mastery randomly discovers one of the newly-added recipes. * Glyph icons have been updated so it is easy to distinguish between classes. * Players will now learn 3 recipes the very first time they perform Northrend Inscription Research. This does not apply to players who have already discovered recipes from Northrend Inscription Research (sorry). Jewelcrafting * Added a new recipe to cut . * Added a recipe for to the daily jewelcrafting vendor. * Added recipes for -quality PVP rings and necklaces to Northrend jewelcrafting trainers. Leatherworking * Added a recipe for combining into . You can still use Borean Scraps from your inventory to combine them. * Added new recipes for epic gear, found rarely on Ulduar bosses. These recipes are unbound and can be traded. * Several lower-level items crafted by leatherworkers have received major changes to make them more appealing. * and no longer require to create, but instead require an equal quantity of . Shadowcat Hides can no longer be obtained from skinning. Mining * Northrend deposits now despawn 1 minute after mining them. This change was made to speed up respawning when nodes were partially looted. Tailoring * Added new recipes for epic gear, found rarely on Ulduar bosses. These recipes are unbound and can be traded. * Added recipes for -quality PVP cloaks to Northrend tailoring trainers. * The tailoring enchant now sometimes grants a temporary spell power bonus instead of dealing direct damage to your target. * Several lower-level items crafted by tailors have received major changes to make them more appealing. Quests * The fight event for the " " quest at Vim'gol's Circle in the Blade's Edge Mountains now only requires one character to stand within a fire circle in order to summon Vim'gol the Vile. However, it still takes five characters, one in each of the fire circles, in order to interrupt Vim'gol the Vile's Unholy Growth cast. * Horde characters may now obtain the quest from Chickens. While Farmer Saldean won't be selling to the Horde, perhaps "Westfall" William Saldean in Brill might... Dungeons and Raids * New dungeon maps have been added for all Wrath of the Lich King dungeons. * Eye of Eternity ** will now properly delay before breathing after a Vortex on Heroic difficulty. * Naxxramas ** The Chains of will no longer reset the raid's threat. ** The Portal of Shadows created by will only persist for a maximum of one minute. ** Players with pets who attempt to use the Obedience Crystals in Naxxramas will have their pets dismissed automatically so they may possess an . * Vault of Archavon ** , , and their allies will now banish themselves 10 minutes prior to the beginning of a Lake Wintergrasp battle. A warning will be given 15 minutes prior to the start of Wintergrasp. They will not banish themselves if in combat. User Interface * New Advanced features for quest tracking are now available. Players will need to activate this option within the Interface panel. * A new Color Blind option is available under the Interface panel. * Spell Effect Level setting has been split into Particle Density and Projected Textures. Previously, Spell Effect Level controlled both of these features. * Added new Video Mode Ultra (should only be used on the highest-end systems). * Shadow Quality has a new higher level of detail. The slider for adjusting Shadow Quality remains the same, though there is an additional step at the high end of the spectrum. * A new feature has been added allowing players to allocate talent points before confirming they’d like to spend them. This feature must be turned on in the Interface Options. * New high-resolution player textures for Northrend armor sets have been added. Players can enable this feature by setting Player Textures to High in the Effects Panel of the Video Options. * Players can now return items purchased with an alternate currency back to the original vendor within 2 hours of the purchase time for the original cost of the item. Stackable items (such as Frozen Orbs and gems) and charged items that can be purchased with an alternate currency are not eligible. * Confirmation boxes have been added to purchases over 150 gold. * The calendar now supports a guild-wide sign-up sheet, allowing the event organizer to invite his or her entire guild. * Class roles (i.e. damage, tanking, healing) have been added to the Looking For Group feature. Class roles will be displayed when sorting through the Looking For More section. * Quest and Achievement tracking are now combined in a new Objectives Tracking window. Advanced features can be activated from the Objectives Options panel. * On-Use items will display in the Objectives Tracking when tracking a quest that uses them. No more searching through your bags for that on-use quest item! * Health and Fuel/Ammo bars have been added to the vehicle interface whenever operating a vehicle. * The mini-map has been optimized for better performance. Displays for vehicles, class colors, and off-map pings have been added as well. * Players first entering any dungeon that will result in a lock-out timer will be warned if they are going to be saved to the instance. This warning will include an option to port to the nearest graveyard before being saved. * New elite mob frames have been added for V-Key frames. * For additional notes on Lua and XML changes please visit the UI & Macros Forum - http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/board.html?forumId=11114&sid=1 Items * Trinket: Dodge rating has been replaced with stamina. * and looted off of any dungeon bosses by a member of the party or raid will automatically be given to all eligible party or raid members. Party or raid members must still be inside the instance to receive Badges or Emblems. * Clams ** A new clam, the , can be obtained by fishing in Wintergrasp. This mighty clam has a greatly increased chance to drop pearls, and yields up to five times the regular amount of clam meat. ** Loot from clams now stacks correctly! ** Changed the icon for so it doesn't look quite as disgusting. Now 100% more succulent! * will now take three seconds per card to create. * Divine Hymn will now trigger . * Enhancement Shaman PvP Set Bonus: The cooldown reduction of Stormstrike has been increased to 2 seconds, up from 1 second. * Existing crafted resilience armor sets now offer additional stamina and resilience ratings through set bonuses. * now sounds like other maces. * : Now considered a curse instead of a disease. * : Cooldown has been reduced to 30 min. down from 60 min. * will no longer have deprecated poison materials. * : Increases block value. * now has a 10 second PvP duration. * Old Naxxramas Shoulder Enchants will now soulbind items. * and have had their costs reduced to the correct value. * can now be mailed. * Paladin Healer PvP Set Bonus: The bonus for Holy Shock healing has been reduced to 10%. * now sounds like a bag. * PvP Trinkets will now break Shackle Undead. * Several beverages missing from the "Beverages Consumed" statistic have been added. * Several foods missing from the Food Eaten statistic have been added. * : Now provides bonus damage to Death Strike as well. * : The bonus to Icy Touch from this relic has been reduced to a value appropriate to the item’s level. * : May now (very rarely) drop from in Feralas. Note that only Horde characters can attack and kill Sprite Darters. * Three new mounts are available from Horde mount vendors, equalizing the number of purchasable normal and epic mounts: the Black Wolf, the White Kodo, and the Black Skeletal Horse (in Orgrimmar, Bloodhoof Village, and Brill respectively). * again requires four charges. * : May now (very rarely) drop from in the Swamp of Sorrows. * is now classified as a Pet. Glyphs Death knight * : This has been replaced with Glyph of Heart Strike, which adds a snare effect to Heart Strike. * : Increases the duration of Dancing Rune Weapon by 10 seconds. * : Increases the damage done by Death Coil by 15%. * : This glyph now increases Death Strike damage by 1% per 2 runic power, but has a limit of 25% increase. * : Your Pestilence ability now refreshes disease durations on your primary target back to their maximum duration. * : Your Howling Blast ability now infects your targets with Frost Fever. * : Reduces the cost of Hungering Cold by 10 runic power. * : Icebound Fortitude now grants at least 30% damage reduction, regardless of defense skill. * : Bonus lowered to 20%. * : This glyph has been changed to reduce the cooldown by 20 seconds. * : Increases the amount of damage absorbed by Unbreakable Armor by 20%. * : Increases the duration of Unholy Blight by 10 sec. Druid * : Reduces the chance you'll be critically hit by melee attacks by 25% while Barkskin is active. * : Increases the duration of Berserk by 5 seconds. * : Reduces the cooldown of your Typhoon spell by 3 seconds. * : Your Nourish heals an additional 6% for each of your heal over time effects present on the target. * : Target now returns to life with full health. * : Your Savage Roar ability grants an additional 3% bonus damage done. * : Now increases remaining duration on Rip by 2 seconds each time it is used, up to a maximum of 6 seconds * : Changed to reduce the cooldown by 30 seconds. * : Increases the percentage of your maximum health received from Survival Instincts to 40%. * : Wild Growth now affects up to 6 targets. Hunter * : Now reduces cooldown by 2 seconds. * : Reduces the cooldown of Chimera Shot by 1 second. * : Increases the critical strike chance of Explosive Shot by 4%. * : The periodic damage from your Explosive Trap can now be critical strikes. * : Reduces the cooldown of Kill Shot by 6 seconds. * : This glyph has been converted to , which increases the healing done by Mend Pet by 40%. * : For 3 seconds after using Raptor Strike, you take 20% less damage. * : Increases the range of Scatter Shot by 3 yards. * : Now reduces damage taken by snakes from area damage by 90%. * : Now reduces the cooldown by 6 seconds, down from 15 seconds. No longer reduces the damage done by Wyvern Sting's effect. Mage * : Reduces the mana cost of Arcane Barrage by 20%. * : Increases the range of Deep Freeze by 10 yards. * : Now increases resistance and armor by 50%. * : Increases the amount of damage absorbed by your Ice Barrier by 30%. * : The periodic damage from your Living Bomb can now be critical strikes. * : This glyph has been redesigned and now increases the number of copies of the mage to 4. Paladin * : Increases the duration of Beacon of Light by 30 seconds. * : While Divine Plea is active, you take 3% reduced damage from all sources. * : Your Divine Storm now heals for an additional 15% of the damage it causes. * : Now Lay on Hands grants 100% bonus mana, and that amount of mana is granted to the paladin and their target. * : Changed to 20% bonus damage. * : Your Hammer of the Righteous hits 1 additional target. * : Can no longer critically strike and has had its range updated. * : Reduces the cooldown of Holy Shock by 1 second. * : Now reduces the cooldown of Lay on Hands by 5 minutes. * : When you cast Hand of Salvation on yourself, it also reduces damage taken by 20%. * : When your Seal of Blood, Seal of the Martyr, Judgement of Blood, or Judgement of the Martyr deals damage to you, you gain 11% of the damage done as mana. * : Increases damage done by this seal by 10%. * : Reduces the mana cost of Shield of Righteousness by 80%. Priest * : Reduces the cooldown on Dispersion by 45 sec. * : Now reduces cooldown by 9 sec. * : Now reduces duration and cooldown by 1 minute. * : If your Guardian Spirit lasts its entire duration without being triggered, your Guardian Spirit cooldown is reset to 60 sec. * : Now increases the duration of Hymn of Hope. * : Increases bonus armor by 50%. * : Increases duration by 30 seconds. * : Increases the radius of effect on Mind Sear by 5 yards. * : Allows Pain Suppression to be cast while stunned. * : Reduces the cooldown of Penance by 2 sec. * : Increases duration by 2 seconds, but increases cooldown by 8 seconds. Rogue * : Now increases duration by 5 seconds. * : Now increases remaining duration on Rupture by 2 seconds each time it is used, up to a maximum of 6 seconds. * : While Cloak of Shadows is active, you take 40% less physical damage. * : Poison chance bonus increased to 20%. * : Increases the movement reduction by 10%. * : Increases the damage done by Fan of Knives by 20%. * : Increases the bonus damage from Hunger for Blood by 3%. * : Reduces the cooldown on Killing Spree by 45 seconds. * : Reduces the cost of Mutilate by 5 energy. * : Now reduces cast time by 100%. * : Increases duration by 20 seconds. * : Increases the duration of Shadow Dance by 4 seconds. * : No longer reduces the duration. * : Your Tricks of the Trade grants an additional 10% bonus damage to your target. Shaman * : Increases the amount healed by your Earth Shield by 20%. * : Your spirit wolves gain an additional 30% of your attack power. * : Increases the damage your Hex target can take before the Hex effect is removed by 20%. * : Increases the duration of Riptide by 6 seconds. * : Your Stoneclaw Totem also places a damage absorb shield on you, equal to 4 times the strength of the shield it places on your totems. * : Reduces the cooldown on Thunderstorm by 7 seconds. * : When you cast Totem of Wrath, you gain 30% of the totem's bonus spell power for 5 minutes. Warlock * : This glyph has been replaced with , which increases the damage of Incinerate by 5%. * : Reduces the cooldown on Chaos Bolt by 2 seconds. * : Reduces the cooldown on Demonic Circle by 4 seconds. * : The bonus damage granted by your Haunt spell is increased by an additional 3%. * : The bonus damage provided by this glyph to Immolate's periodic damage has been reduced to 10%, down from 20%. The 10% reduction to Immolate's initial damage has been removed. * : Increases your Imp's Firebolt damage by 20%. * : When you use Life Tap, you gain 20% of your spirit as spell power for 20 seconds. * : Increases the duration of your Metamorphosis by 6 seconds. * : Your Shadowflame also applies a 70% movement speed slow on its victims. * : Redesigned to increase the healing received from the Siphon Life talent. * : Increases the percentage of damage shared via your Soul Link by an additional 5%. * : Redesigned to remove all damage-over-time effects from the target of Seduction. Warrior * : Increases threat on Mocking Blow by 100%. * : Reduces the cooldown on Bladestorm by 15 seconds. * : Your Enraged Regeneration ability heals for an additional 10% of your health over its duration. * : Now reduces the cooldown of Last Stand by 60 seconds. The penalty on maximum health gained has been removed. * : Now provides 100% chance on all parries. * : Reduces the cooldown on Shield Wall by 2 minutes, but Shield Wall now only reduces damage taken by 40%. * : Reduces the cooldown on Shockwave by 3 seconds. * : Reduces the cooldown on Spell Reflection by 1 second. * : Now makes Sweeping Strikes cost 0 rage. * : Your Vigilance ability transfers an additional 5% of your target's threat to you. Mac * Support for Logitech G-15 and G-19 keyboards with LCD displays has been added. * A number of performance and smoothness enhancements have been implemented. * The new high-res player textures are supported on dual processor systems running OS X 10.5. * A crashing bug involving chat channel commands has been fixed. * A problem involving window focus and foreground/background status has been fixed. * Movie recording feature has had some user interface improvements. Bug fixes * Leaving a group while in an instance will now port you to the nearest graveyard rather than your Hearthstone location. * Yaaarrrr! now has a detailed tooltip. Death knight * Acclimation: This talent will no longer sometimes grant nature resistance while fighting Sapphiron. * Anti-Magic Zone: This ability will no longer cause strange absorb messages in the combat log and floating combat text. * Dancing Rune Weapon: Fixed a bug making it trigger an unusual number of effects from the weapon equipped by the death knight. In addition, it will now only echo death knight spells whose primary purpose is dealing damage. This pet will no longer break stealth on nearby targets and attack them. Also corrected a bug making the effect last 8 seconds longer than intended. * Death Coil: This spell will no longer sometimes cause the death knight to animate a swing twice. * Death Grip: This spell will no longer automatically cast on the nearest enemy when no valid target is selected. * Death Runes: Fixed a bug where it was possible when using two abilities with the same rune cost to not get correctly granted a second Death Rune when appropriate. * Ebon Plaguebringer: Multiple death knights can now use this debuff against a target without overwriting each other. * Howling Blast: Each rank now properly shares a cooldown with the other ranks. * Necrosis: The damage from this ability will no longer benefit multiple times from damage increasing effects. * Pestilence: This ability will now spread disease centered on a position between the death knight and its target, rather than the target’s center position (for very large creatures, this used to cause no disease spread at all). * Raise Ally: The buff from this ability can no longer be right clicked to cancel. In order to end the effect, the player controlling the Risen Ghoul must right click on the unit portrait and dismiss the pet. In addition, using this ability on a player whose level is too low will now give a “Target is too low level” error message instead of “You have no target.” * Raise Dead: This pet now despawns instantly when it dies. In addition, this ability can no longer be used while riding any type of vehicle. The Risen Ghoul is also now properly immune to Charm, Fear, Sleep, and Horror. * Rune of Cinderglacier: Charges of this will now only be used if the target actually took damage from the attack. * Scent of Blood: This talent can no longer be triggered by environmental damage. * Scourge Strike: The tooltip incorrectly stated it did 60% weapon damage increased by 9% from diseases, when it was actually 45% increased 11% from diseases. The tooltip has been corrected, but the damage done is unchanged. * Sigil of Awareness: The tooltip on this incorrectly indicated it added much more damage than it actually did. The tooltip has been corrected to show the actual bonus. * Summon Gargoyle: The Gargoyle will no longer re-attack rogues after they Vanish, or night elves who use Shadowmeld. Monsters will stop trying to chase a Gargoyle after it flies away. The debuff on the target indicating he or she is being pursued by a Gargoyle will no longer display the duration, and will be removed when the buff is removed from the death knight. Max duration in the tooltip changed to 40 seconds. Druid * Bash: This ability will now still interrupt casting even if the victim is immune to the stun due to diminishing returns. * Feral Attack Power: weapons now correctly grant the amount of attack power in Cat, Bear, and Dire Bear Forms that is stated on the weapon tooltip. In addition, the attack power bonus will now work properly for druids below level 60. * Lifebloom: Corrected some bugs with the new blooming functionality and dispels. * Predatory Strikes: This talent now properly affects the attack power gained from weapon enchants. * Swipe: Now properly affected by area-of-effect damage caps. * Thorns: This spell will now properly use the druid’s spell power to determine its scaling instead of the target’s spell power. * Wild Growth: Fixed a bug that sometimes prevented Wild Growth ranks from overwriting each other. Hunter * Cower: This pet ability will now display its cooldown correctly. * Disengage: This ability can no longer be used while riding any type of vehicle. * Froststorm Breath: This pet ability will now display its cooldown correctly. * Heart of the Phoenix: Can no longer be set to autocast (which did not work). * Hunter traps will no longer be able to be set off by totems. * Rake: This pet ability will now always refresh when used by the pet. * Savage Rend (raptor special ability): Fixed a tooltip error to correctly note this ability boosts damage rather than attack power. * Spirit Strike: This pet ability now has its damage increased by Prowl as intended. * Spore Cloud: This pet ability will now autocast properly at all ranks. * Steady Shot: Now does correct damage with heirloom weapons. Mage * Arcane Potency: Fixed a bug where sometimes the benefit was consumed before altering the critical strike chance of the mage. In addition, will no longer benefit the critical strike chance of Molten Armor’s damage. * Deep Freeze: Floating combat text will now display when this ability is able to be used. * Focus Magic: When spell-stolen, this buff will no longer grant the originally casting mage a buff when critical strikes occur. * Frostbite: Fixed a bug preventing this from overwriting the effect from the Frostbite talent. * Ignite: The debuff from this talent now benefits properly from Arcane Subtlety. In addition, effects which modify damage done will no longer be applied a second time to the damage from this talent. * Master of Elements: Now refunds the correct amount of mana when used with Arcane Missiles. * Mirror Image: Mirror Images will now appear with maximum health and mana. In addition, this ability can no longer be used while riding any type of vehicle. * Slow Fall: Can no longer be cast on NPCs. * Torment the Weak: Now properly increases damage when used against victims of the snare from Hunter Frost Traps. Paladin * Beacon of Light: This spell no longer duplicates the heal on yourself if your target is currently immune to being healed due to being on a vehicle. It will simply not duplicate the heal. In addition, Divine Plea will only penalize the original heal instead of applying the penalty a second time on the duplicated heal. * Blessing of Sanctuary: This spell can now overwrite a Greater Blessing of Sanctuary that has less than 10 minutes duration remaining. * Blessing of Wisdom: It is no longer possible to have the icon for this spell and Greater Blessing of Wisdom active at the same time (which didn’t give any benefit, but was confusing). * Combat Expertise: This talent will now properly increase spell critical strike chance. * Hammer of Justice: This ability will now still interrupt casting even if the victim is immune to the stun due to diminishing returns. * Hammer of the Righteous: Now does correct damage with heirloom weapons. * Holy Shield: Damage from this ability now increases properly from attack power. * Judgement of Command: Fixed incorrect combat log tooltips. * Righteous Vengeance: Effects which modify damage done will no longer be applied a second time to the damage from this talent. * Sacred Shield: Now scales properly from spell power granted by Sheath of Light. * Seal of Vengeance/Corruption: The bonus damage applied a target which already has the maximum stack of debuffs is now properly affected by Judgements of the Pure. In addition, fixed some missing tooltips in the combat log. * Sheath of Light: Critical heals from Lay on Hands will now trigger this talent. Priest * Inner Fire: Charges of this buff will now be consumed properly if the priest is attacked while using emotes. * Mind Control: This spell can no longer be cast while it is already active. * Misery: The tooltip on this talent was badly worded and implied a bonus much larger than it actually gave. The tooltip has been rewritten to be more clear. * Prayer of Mending: This spell will no longer fail from “A more powerful spell is already active” errors. It will now always cast, including overwriting a weaker Prayer of Mending. In addition, trinkets which are triggered from casting a healing spell will now be triggered properly by Prayer of Mending. Rogue * Master of Subtlety: The amount of time remaining on the damage bonus for this talent is now displayed. Shaman * Cleanse Spirit is now properly in the Nature spell school. * Tremor Totem: Now correctly pulses every 3 seconds, up from 1 second. Warlock * Dark Pact: Can no longer be cast when the warlock has an enslaved demon pet that does not have mana. * Demonic Circle: Summon: This spell can no longer be cast while on a transport or other moving object. * Fel Synergy: This talent will no longer heal vehicles the warlock is riding. * Ritual of Summoning: This spell can no longer be cast while on a transport or other moving object. * Unstable Affliction: Feedback damage from dispelling this debuff will no longer be modified by effects on the victim which modify the damage the victim does. Warrior * Concussion Blow: Now properly triggers a 1.5 second global cooldown. * Damage Shield: Fixed a bug which caused this ability to benefit from Recklessness. * Enrage: This ability can no longer be triggered by environmental damage. * Enraged Regeneration: While this is active, the warrior is blocked from using abilities that trigger being enraged (which would do nothing and waste the cooldowns). * Improved Revenge: This talent will now increase the damage done by Revenge by the proper amount. * Rend: Now does correct damage with heirloom weapons. In addition, low ranks of this ability will no longer incorrectly gain a damage bonus against targets above 75% health. * Slam: Slam will no longer sometimes show 2 miss messages. Items * has had its tooltip corrected. * : Correctly increases damage of the ability by 25%. * : Effects which modify healing done will no longer be applied a second time to the healing granted by this glyph. * : Tooltip has been corrected. * Items: The bonus spell power granted by these items has been redesigned to provide substantially more benefit for players lower than level 58. * : Using this item to shape-change into a fish now cancels Shadowform. * Justicar (T4) Retribution Set: The bonus to seals now works properly on Seal of Blood and Seal of the Martyr. * is correctly a two-handed weapon. * Many Northrend maces now make correct noises when sheathed and unsheathed. * Many items with 110 attack power now correctly grant 110 ranged attack power. * spell data has been clarified. * Personal rating requirements for off-hand Deadly Gladiator items should now display correctly. * Several Hateful and Deadly plate helms have had their stats correctly reduced. * Several Naxxramas items with block values were not providing the correct stat amounts and have been fixed. * : The tooltip was incorrect for this item and overstated the bonus to Scourge Strike. This has been fixed. * cooldown functions. * , , and have had their stamina values adjusted to the proper levels. Racials * Blood Fury: The tooltip on the attack power version of this ability will now tell how much attack power it grants to the orc. * Shadowmeld: Using this ability will no longer cause friendly players to deselect the night elf. External links en:Patch 3.1.0